


[斑带]Private Lessons/私人授课

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu
Summary: 不聪明的学生需要一些特别的教育





	[斑带]Private Lessons/私人授课

待其他学生都走得差不多了，带土磨磨蹭蹭地拖延了好一会儿，才终于不情不愿的来到了斑教授的办公室。

斑教授和旁的年轻教授不太一样，他的作风更加老派一些，学生在他面前是断不敢放肆的。平日里见到他那副冷漠严厉不苟言笑的板正面孔，带土不禁会想，这年头教授和年轻漂亮的女学生搞在一起恋爱结婚的事件并不罕见，可他既不漂亮，也不是女生，斑教授到底为什么要来搞他这个没甚姿色的男学生？最后只能归结为他心理变态。

“站在那里做什么？要么就进来，要么就回去。”

带土心里是想回去的，可惜也就是想想。他放了书包坐到桌前，纸笔已是为他备好了，斑教授朝他一抬下巴，言简意赅地吩咐道：“写。写完三张一起拿来。”

带土看了眼题目，他会做的没多少，只能硬着头皮慢慢写了下去。办公室里没人出声，一时间只能听见轻细的“嗡嗡”、“嗡嗡”的震动声。要说带土忍了这么久早该忍到麻木了，然而尽管夹紧了腿，腿根却还是一个劲地颤，握着笔的手也在不停打滑，一没留神就在卷面上划出了一道醒目的污迹。

斑教授轻轻抬了抬眼皮：“这就忍不住了？”带土强忍着羞耻点了点头，却见他在桌下拨弄了一下什么，他体内的那个东西震动的频率猛地加快了。

“啊啊啊啊啊！！”带土这下连坐都不敢坐，颤颤巍巍地扶着桌角站起身。斑让他脱了裤子背过身去，他也只是红着脸忙不迭地照做了。

斑没有帮他取出跳蛋，而是就着这个姿势，龟头在他的穴口上磨蹭着转圈，稍稍往里面探进一个头，把它顶到了更深的地方。带土饶是自认耐力惊人还是被干得直发抖，把头埋在臂弯里闷不吭声地挨操，斑却嫌这样没意思：“叫啊，忘了我怎么教你的了？不叫就太无趣了。”

带土年轻面嫩，之前从没见识过这种阵仗，哪怕斑教过他怎么叫法，他也不想学着别人浪声浪气的在床上淫叫，结结巴巴的给自己找了个笨拙的借口：“叫……叫不出来。”

斑说：“没关系，只管叫，听你假模假样的叫床也挺好玩的。”

……操你妈！

带土怒道：“叫不出来就是叫不出来！再这样我不干了！”他本以为斑被他顶撞会生气，谁知他不以为意地笑了笑，“小东西，年纪不大，脾气倒是不小。”

他的阴茎往外退离了一些，带出了不少淫水，震动不停的跳蛋朝着外面滑了一截，又被他重新顶回湿淋淋的肛穴里。这样反复插弄了几次，他嫌不尽兴，让带土转过身来躺在办公桌上，把他的一条腿架在肩上，紧贴着他的耻骨狠狠插了进去。

“唔……”

带土皱着眉，他的脸颊微微泛红，呼吸也急促起来，表情说不清是痛苦还是快乐。哪怕做了这么多次，他还是和第一次一样拘谨生涩，似乎永远习惯不了和男人做这种事。斑最爱欣赏他这副含羞忍辱的神情，总能刺激他的凌虐欲让他越发兴奋。他拍了拍带土的屁股，命令他说：“夹紧点。”接着就扶着他的腰开始大肆抽插。这个姿势能插得格外深，每次斑的阴茎捅进来都让带土浑身一颤，开始还能忍着不出声，后来却忍不住“啊啊”的短促惊叫起来。

“教了你好几遍了，你怎么就是学不会？”斑按揉着他的胸肌，指腹摩擦着挺立的尖尖乳首，“不会叫床，那就说几句好听的吧。”

带土被他摸得差点泄出来，心跳得飞快，上气不接下气地说：“别、别碰……”

斑叹了口气：“真是笨。”指甲按着他的乳头又是掐又是捻，最后干脆低头一口咬了下去，下身一刻不停地操着他。带土的胸部本来是没什么感觉的，在他的调教开发下却一日比一日敏感，根本受不了这个，尖叫一声，痉挛着直接被干射了。

高潮时的湿软肠壁紧紧包裹住斑的性器，斑就着插在里面的姿势射在了他的身体里。带土喘息着用手臂遮住自己的脸，只是动了动大腿，精液就一股股的从后穴中流了出来。他心里记恨斑总是不知道戴套，费力地坐起身，自己把手指伸到后穴里去掏那枚跳蛋。

斑看了看时间：“今天太晚了，你先回去吧，明天继续来补课。”

带土张了张嘴，终于还是鼓起勇气反驳道：“我不想再来了。”

“嗯？”

带土或许确实不够聪明，但他也不傻。他不清楚他们目前的关系究竟是怎么回事，但他清楚这种关系不会长久，也不能长久。

“……我对你来说，到底算什么？”带土觉得在斑看来他大概就是个打发时间的玩物，一个逗趣的物件，“这么久了，你差不多也该收手了。”

斑静静地听着，忽然问：“你是在跟我要名分？”

“……？！”

斑自顾自地说了下去：“你也知道，这年头把自己的学生变成太太的，不是什么罕见事。你要是在意这个，不过是多一道手续的事。”

带土惊得简直说不出话来：“谁跟你说这个！我只是……我只是不想再和你扯上关系了！”

斑披上一件衣服，把被带土的淫水染得乱七八糟的试卷从他屁股底下抽了出来：“我只给最后一名补课，你既然有这个志气，那就等你什么时候不再是最后一名再说吧。”

“这根本不是补课！”

“我教你的东西可不少，是你自己学不会。”斑意有所指地说，伸手摸了摸他的脸，“行了，明天见。”


End file.
